In certain fields, such as construction or agriculture, it is useful to be able to attach implements to vehicles such as trucks or tractors. As vehicles, implements, and their uses have evolved, operators have found that it is advantageous to be able to move the working implements relative to the vehicle both vertically and horizontally. It has also been found to be useful with certain implements to be able to use them on either the left or right side of a vehicle, or the front or rear of the vehicle. The placement of the implement can be a matter of absolute necessity for use, but can also be the personal preference of the operator. Being able to place an implement where the operator feels most comfortable enhances operational safety.
Since the same working implement is not always needed, and to prevent the requirement that there be one vehicle for each working implement, there have been attempts to allow different types of working implements to be used interchangeably on the same vehicle. Existing mechanisms that attach working implements to vehicles and that move the implements relative to the vehicles typically are attached permanently to those implements. Even if the implement Is not permanently attached to the mechanism, most existing designs require that the mechanism be removed from the vehicle in order to attach a different working implement.
Additionally, existing mechanisms for attaching and moving working implements usually are mechanically complex and subject to frequent breakdowns. The existing mechanisms often require unique connections to attach to a vehicle. Frequently, existing mechanisms also are relatively heavy, requiring any vehicle to which they are attached to have a substantial load-carrying capacity. The weight of existing mechanisms also makes their removal and attachment more difficult.
As illustrated by the above discussion, there are a number of desirable features for a multiple implement equipment boom. It would be desirable to have an equipment boom with which a variety of working implements could be used interchangeably. Also, it would be advantageous to have an equipment boom which allows working implements to be quickly and easily changed while the equipment boom is attached to a vehicle being used to do work. Further, it would be desirable to have an equipment boom that is mechanically simple and relatively lightweight. In addition, it would be desirable to have an equipment boom that is adjustable relative to a vehicle to which it is attached, both vertically and horizontally. It also would be desirable to have an equipment boom which allows implements to be used on the right or left side of a vehicle to which the equipment boom is attached. Similarly, it would be desirable to have an equipment boom which allows implements to be used on the front or the rear of a vehicle to which the equipment boom is attached. Additionally, it would be desirable to have an equipment boom that is attachable to a vehicle using an existing attachment mechanism.
While the discussion herein relates to a multiple implement equipment boom, it is not intended that the invention be limited to this situation. It is obvious from the description that follows that the present invention would be useful in other applications with problems common to those described herein.